


Heart Vacancy

by Seeking_Chaos



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Domestic Violence, M/M, No Daisy, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeking_Chaos/pseuds/Seeking_Chaos
Summary: Dean assaults Eggsy and he needs somewhere safe to go. Luckily, his boss, Harry, has a spare room.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

The day had started off fairly well, all things considered.

Eggsy walked home from the bus station slowly, glad he had been able to afford a new coat before it started getting colder. His new job wasn’t that bad. He had never thought he would work at a bookshop, but apparently they were desperate for employees. The pay wasn’t much, but it was enough to cover his bills with a little extra left over each month.

His boss, Harry, wasn’t so bad either. Sometimes he came across as a bit of a privileged twit who didn’t listen well, but he was also a dog lover who loved to gush about cute animals almost as much as he gushed about books. 

Once he arrived home, Eggsy set about preparing dinner. He hunched over in front of the stove, staring at the pan of pasta boiling in front of him, listening to music on his phone through his headphones.

Just then, Dean came up behind him and just stood there. Eggsy tried to ignore him, to no avail.

“Are you going to move, Muggsy?” Dean sneered.

“Are you going to ask politely?” Eggsy asked, raising one eyebrow.

“No. You’ve been a pain in my arse all week. Now move!”

“Ask politely,” Eggsy said firmly.

Dean yanked the headphones from Eggsy’s ears. “Move or I’ll make you move.”

Eggsy didn’t move.

Dean grabbed him and shoved him against the stove, knocking the pan of water over and onto Eggsy’s hands.

Shocked, Eggsy picked himself up and ran to his room. He first tried to call his mother, but she was at work, so she didn’t answer. Then he texted her, explaining what had happened and that if Dean touched him again, he would call the cops. The only reason he didn’t then and there was because he hated the cops and it would upset his mother.  
Then, he had to text Harry.

_I won’t be coming in to work tomorrow._

_ Everything okay? _

_ Dean assaulted me and I burned my hands.  _

_ Oh my goodness. Do you need to get away? Do you have a safe place? _

_ I am in my room. I am okay for now until my mum gets home.  _

_ If you need to get away let me know. I have spare rooms.   
  
_

Eggsy tried to calm down, examining his hands and wrists. They didn’t look so bad, but they were definitely red. His mother would get home and see what Dean had done. It would be okay.

Then his mother texted back.   
  


_ He says he didn’t but he’s sorry and he’ll stay out of your way.  _

_ He’s lying. He’s a fucking piece of shit. If he touches me again I will call the police.  _

_ Stop. Just stop. I don't know what all happened. I do know you blow up and over react to a lot of things. You yourself claim you're borderline. So before you explode and find yourself homeless, calm the fuck down. _

Eggsy was shocked speechless.  He texted Harry. 

_ Actually can you come get me? I’m really upset. Please.  _


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later, Eggsy shoved some of his things into a bag, grabbed his coat and stumbled out the door and into Harry’s waiting car.

“How are your hands?” Harry asked as he pulled the car away.

"They hurt, but I'll live."

Harry frowned but said nothing.

When they arrived at Harry's house, they were greeted by a small terrier who danced around their feet as they entered the door.  


"Mr. Pickles, get down," Harry ordered, and the little dog trotted off to sit on the couch.  Harry hung up his coat and turned to Eggsy. Harry took off his coat and shoes and Eggsy carefully followed his lead.

"Have you cleaned your hands up yet?" Eggsy shook his head.  


Harry led him to the bathroom and dug out the medicine kit, which he set on the counter. "Do you need any help?"  


Eggsy shook his head. "It's not that bad."

"I'll go clear off the guest bed. Yell if you need anything."

Eggsy stared at his reflection in the mirror as he ran his hands under the cold water. His cheeks were flushed, but the rest of his skin was pale. His head spun. Shutting the tap off, he carefully patted his hands dry. He picked up a can of burn spray from the medicine kit and sprayed it over his hands and wrists. It stung.

Harry came back into the bathroom in time to see Eggsy shaking his hands and frowned. "Let me see," he said.

He gently took Eggsy's hand and examined it. "It should be okay, but we should put some antibiotic on it to make sure it doesn't get infected." He took some packets of antibiotic ointment out of the kit and began to smear it over the back of Eggsy's left hand with a tongue depressor.   


"You're pretty good at this," Eggsy observed. 

"I used to be a paramedic," Harry told him quietly.

"Really?" Eggsy looked up in surprise. "You never mentioned that."

"I quit about fifteen years ago. I inherited this shop from my parents, and couldn't bare to let it go. And I needed the career change...." Harry trailed off as he wrapped Eggsy's hand and taped it.

"Thank you," Eggsy said, meeting Harry's eyes, which softened as he smiled at Eggsy.

"You're welcome. And for more than the bandage, I mean. I don't know what's going on at your home, but I care about you. You're the best employee I've ever had."

Eggsy brightened, his shoulders relaxing as he smiled back.

Harry led Eggsy back to the sitting room and turned on the TV before he headed to the kitchen to get them some water.

As soon as Eggsy sat on the couch, Mr. Pickle immediately pounced on him, trying to lick his face. Eggsy laughed and gently pushed him away.

"I'm afraid I haven't been very good at teaching him manners. If he's bothering you, just tell him to get down," Harry said, setting the glasses down on the coffee table.

Eggsy shook his head as he picked up a glass. "He's fine. I like dogs. Never had one though."

Harry sat down next to Eggsy and Mr. Pickle immediately tried to lick him as well, which Harry allowed with a smile. "He's a good dog. I've had him since he was a puppy, and he still acts like one, even though he's ten."

"He's sweet," Eggsy said, scratching the dog behind the ears. Mr. Pickle huffed and rolled over, begging for someone to rub his belly, which Eggsy obliged.

"You don't have to tell me, but does this happen often?" Harry asked quietly. Eggsy suddenly found it hard to meet his eyes.

"He doesn't usually shove me into the stove, no."

"But he does hurt you?"

Eggsy hesitated. While he trusted Harry, he didn't know him that well. How would Harry react to what he had to say?

Eventually, he managed to stammer out, "Do you believe me? When I said Dean hurt me?"

"Of course," Harry said immediately. "I believed you the instant you told me."

"Because my mother doesn't." Eggsy showed Harry the messages on his phone and watched Harry's face grow dark with anger.

"He's hit me before too, but only when my mother wasn't home. She seemed like she believed me then, but she never made him leave."

"Pardon my language, but your step-father is a fucking asshole, and I don't understand why your mother is acting like this."

Eggsy gave a brief smile of relief. 

"I always believe everyone who tells me they were abused, in any way, until I have reason to believe otherwise. In fact I was ready to call the police as soon as I got your message."

"I didn't because that would just upset her. And I don't like cops."

Harry shook his head as he handed the phone back. "I'm sorry this is happening to you, but you're welcome to stay here as long as you need."

"Didn't really have anywhere else to go. My mates don't have any room, and Dean could find me there at any rate. But I do really appreciate you allowing me to be here."

"Would you like to have dinner? I've got a lasagna in the freezer, but it'll take a while to heat up."

"Sounds good to me." Eggsy relaxed back against the couch and tried to focus on the TV while Harry returned to the kitchen.

The plight of the characters trying to save a small town from the threat of a ski resort distracted him long enough that he was startled when Harry returned, two steaming plates in hand. Mr. Pickle immediately took interest, but Harry shooed him away.

"He likes to beg for food. I'm usually the only one here, and I eat in front of the TV most nights."

Eggsy smiled as he began to eat. For the first time in quite a while, he felt totally safe.


End file.
